


we carry on

by faifrayuwu



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier In Love, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Please Don't Kill Me, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faifrayuwu/pseuds/faifrayuwu
Summary: Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak reconnect after a terrible mishap between them. They thought it ruined their friendship; but as it turns out, it only sparked something stronger.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 6





	1. take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i didn't really plan this out so... enjoy! (there may or may not be spelling mistakes, if so i apologize. i suck at editing lol)

Richie could only describe himself as a simple man. He flourished in the spotlight of his friends, when a single laugh at his jokes would brighten his day. He woke up every day ready to take on the world, and went to bed at night… well, he rarely slept. But most people had trouble sleeping, so he didn’t lack simplicity in that sense.

The only thing that made Richie’s life complicated was two words: Edward Kaspbrak. Two words, one name. A man that was so complex, he even silenced the great Richie Tozier. The only man that could do that. Richie couldn’t complain about it.

On this fine Derry evening, they went to Eddie’s place after school. As Richie climbed out of his truck, he checked out the house in awe. It hasn’t changed at all. Richie hasn’t been here since they were children, when Mrs. K was blissfully unaware of Richie’s antics. Richie recalled their last escapade with salt on his tongue.

_“Hey Eds, look at this!” Richie cooed and revealed a ginormous bra, one that only Sonia Kaspbrak could possibly fit in. He had decided to venture while Eddie was taking a leak, and meandered into Sonia’s bedroom. The walls were an ugly sea-foam, the king-sized bed with an even worse quilt laying on it. Eddie’s aunts definitely made that for her, most likely as a pity gift when her husband passed._

_“Richie, I swear if you’re in my mom’s room-” Eddie poked his head in the doorway, and immediately his eyes widened as wide as an owl’s. “R-Richie!” Eddie then tried to compress his giggles as he snatched it from Richie. Richie was still content on keeping it. He played tug of war for a bit until Eddie eventually gave up with a puff and a classic eye roll._

_Richie gleefully snatched it back and danced around the room. “Eddie-bear! Oooooooh Eddie!” He shouted in his best Mrs. K impression. Eddie doubled over with laughter, and started to tremble with shaky breaths. Then came the wheezing. In shock, the bra slipped from Richie’s fingers to the floor. “Eddie?”_

_He ran over and stood beside him, slinging his arm around Eddie. Right at that moment, a shadow loomed behind them. Richie hadn’t even heard the front door open, yet there she was. Luckily, they were facing away from her. So maybe he wouldn’t have to see her now. Or maybe that was worse…_

_“Richard Tozier!! I should have known you’d be a little conniving weasel! What are you doing with my son,” she spat, the question more of a statement then a question. Richie began to shake, and at that very moment he decided to do what he knew best._

_“Mrs. K, it was an accident! Eddie was perfectly fine, I didn’t hurt him-”_

_“Enough!”_

_“But-”_

_She pried a shaking Eddie away, and pointed at the door. That was his signal to leave. Richie looked at her one more time, all of her in her angry, ogre glory. And then once more to Eddie. Sweet Eddie. However this woman conceived a skinny boy like Eddie was unbeknownst to Richie and Eddie both. Richie trudged out of the house, and wouldn’t return for five more years._

“Richie?”

“Uh, yeah?” Richie startled. Eddie was looking at him from the passenger door of his truck, eyes concerned and tight with worry as per usual. They stared at each other for a moment, then Eddie signaled at the door with a nod. Richie understood then, and started up the walkway. Richie checked out the house again. The same two-story maroon house with white rails on the porch. The same memories, all tucked away in the house and in the back of Richie’s mind.

He recalled coming here after school as kids whenever the rest of the Losers were busy, like the last day he was here. They would race each other inside and upstairs to Eddie’s room, where they would read comics or play other games. Or simply lay on Eddie’s bed side-by-side, looking up at the glowing stars on the ceiling and listen to the radio. Sometimes Richie would go to Eddie’s closet and put on a fashion show. ( _Richie, get out of those! Eddie would laugh, and Richie just stuck out his tongue in protest. The clothes were a little awkward on him, but he still pranced around like a model._ )

Today, Mrs. K was gone for good to visit her sisters. They had the house to themselves. It was hard work, Eddie said, trying to convince his mother to let him stay by himself. But it worked. Inside it was pretty much the same, except for the furniture. Only Sonia’s recliner remained unchanged. Typical.

Richie grinned and strode upstairs, straight to Eddie’s room. “Uh, Richie!” Eddie called, running to catch up. “Don’t you want a tour?”

“Nah, I wanna get to the good stuff!”

Richie flew the door open and stumbled inside, Eddie just behind him now.

The room was so… strange. It didn’t remind Richie of Eddie, no, just the smell did. The walls were a plain cream color instead of baby blue. The bed was moved to the corner and didn’t have colorful sheets or blankets, just a maroon blanket spread on top. The room reminded Richie of a college dorm. There was an R.E.M poster above the bed, and the lamp on his nightstand wasn’t a rocket. Just a plain lamp. There was a desk in another corner of the room.

When Richie finished surveying everything, his eyes finally landed back on Eddie’s. Except Eddie didn’t look like a 17 year-old junior in high school anymore. No, he was just a 12 year-old boy. He had his inhaler clutched in one hand and wore shorts and a t-shirt. He was the same-old same-old Eds. Classic Eds. Eds, who would put up a fight with anyone who hurt his friends. Eds, who would put his life on the line for his friends. Eds, Eds, _Eds_.

“Eds,” Richie whispered, reaching out to touch him. Eddie didn’t flinch away, just stared back with a look of surprise and confusion. Richie cupped his cheek with his hand, and the regular Eddie returned.

“Uh, Rich?”

Eddie’s voice startled Richie back into reality, and Richie couldn’t help but wonder how long he had stood that way with Eddie. “Eddie, I… I don’t know what came over me. I felt really weird for a moment there,” Richie whispered again, and to break the tension he grinned, “Your mom must’ve laced the air with some kinda funky stuff. She didn’t want Eddie Spaghetti to bring in any boys!”

Eddie’s face flushed again, “Richie, you know I don’t like guys. Quit being weird.”

Richie’s grin didn’t fade. “Ah, I didn’t say anything about you being queer! You brought this upon yourself, mister!”

Eddie flopped onto his bed and groaned into his pillow. _He's exhausted from school, and didn’t feel like picking a fight._ Richie could feel his pain, exams were a pain in the noggin. Richie sat in Eddie's desk chair, then lazily began to spin around. What now? There was much they could do, and so much they couldn’t do. They could just turn on the radio like old times. Or they could go wreak havoc on all of Derry, just them. The power duo of the Losers! Even the Losers themselves knew that.

“You wanna study for our test tomorrow?”

Or that. Richie groaned his discomfort out-loud to Eddie.

“Guess not. Wait, it’s Friday today... we don’t have a test.”

Richie whooped at this instead. Eddie sat up with his hair poking every which way.

“Oh Eds, if only you could see yourself right now.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“I can’t say the same for you,” Eddie smiled and Richie spun around in the chair, laughing maniacally.

“Eddie K. gets off a good one!”

Eddie scampered over and stopped the spinning chair by slamming his hands down on the chair arms. Startled from the momentum loss, Richie crashed between the chair arms as if he were in a pinball machine. His glasses flew off his face.

“Woooah,” Richie breathed, comically spinning his head in circles like a dizzy cartoon character. Even without being able to see him completely, Richie knew Eddie was rolling his eyes. After the dizziness left Richie, Eddie stayed in place, locking Richie in his chair.

“Richie.”

“Eds.”

“I hate it when you call me Eds.”

“You know you love it.”

“You’re right,” Eddie said, and then they said nothing. Richie couldn’t see Eddie’s face well, but he felt the heat of his breath and body standing right in front of him. “God, what am I doing?” Eddie stood and backed away, running his fingers through his hair and sighing.

“What’s wrong?” Richie asked, bending over to pick up his glasses. Eddie was pacing now, his mouth in a thin line. When his sight returned, Richie could see he was in his thinking mode.

Richie wasn’t really sure what to say. There wasn’t really much to say, just to let Eddie think whatever he was concerned about out. He knew better to interrupt. Now he was over thinking himself. What just happened? Eddie had been so close to him… so close that Richie was breathing him in. Richie’s face grew red at the thought, and his chest tightened. What was happening?

Richie was familiar with this feeling. He got it when he was with the Losers, and he never knew why. He got embarrassed, but the jokes still easily flowed through him. It was a way to cope with embarrassment. But why did he feel embarrassed in the first place? It wasn’t like he is ashamed of his friends. He was proud they were losers.

“Richie… I’m sorry for what happened. Last year.”

Oh. _That_. Richie sniffed and looked at his shoes then, the embarrassment leaving him and opening the floodgates for something to flow back in, not out. Guilt? No, Richie Tozier did not feel guilty. Anger? No, he promised himself he wouldn’t be angry over it. What was it? He realized he was leaving Eds hanging, so he answered with a shrug.

“It was an honest mistake on my part. I messed it up, so it isn't your fault at all. Don’t apologize for my mistake,” Richie said, looking back up to read Eddie’s expression. One of Eddie’s few flaws was that he showed way too much. Maybe it was just because Richie knew him too well, but it was still true even as children. Those shiny almond eyes just couldn’t help themselves.

Eddie nodded along, but still looked guilty. Richie sprung out of the chair at this and hugged Eddie tightly. It took a second for Eddie to register, but he hugged him back. “Seriously though, I could have at least handled it better.”

Richie didn’t say anything then. Why? Maybe because he agreed with Eddie, even though he didn’t want to. They hugged for a while, and Richie broke away first. It is always best to end whatever you start.

But as soon as they broke apart, Eddie closed the gap again. This time it was Richie’s turn to register. It wasn’t another hug, no, it was Eddie’s small, smooth, minty lips on his.


	2. ignorance is bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a blast from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//homophobic slurs
> 
> this might be a little confusing at first, but the next few chapters will take place in the past

In the beginning, or at least as far back as Eddie remembered, it all began with Bill. Even though Eddie always valued Richie the most, nobody treated him the way Bill did. 

Bill, even as a kid, who always acted like he cared. Bill, his first best friend, whose eyes sparkled with love and appreciation. Bill always treated him well. Everything Eddie saw in Bill was different from the affection his mother gave him. It wasn’t panicked love or overly protective. Yeah, that was it. Bill gave Eddie freedom to breathe and express himself. 

They met in kindergarten. Sadly, Eddie didn’t recall much of it. He assumes it was through complete divine plan. Or luck, if you aren’t religious. Through kindergarten booger-talk and whatever else little kids talked about. 

Then, in third grade, they met Ben and added him to their group. Ben moved from Texas. Eddie remembered that. The three of them were outside at recess. 

“E-Eddie, look at h-him. He’s b-by him-himself,” Bill ventured, pointing at the boy from a safe distance. Ben was a plump, short boy that they had stalked all day like prey. Eddie wanted to pursue, but Bill held back. Until now. “C’mon, l-let’s go a-a-ask if he w-wants to p-play.” 

Eddie and Bill didn’t really play much with the other boys, they preferred to stick to their own antics. They liked to look at the bugs on the ground or race around the huge oak tree until they were dizzy. 

Eddie remembered falling one day, and his mother took him to the hospital for a scraped knee. Luckily, he had enough sense to hide such things now. 

Ben looked up with blatant fear in his eyes, they darted around looking for somewhere to go. The poor guy had endured Henry Bowers’s wrath that day, and it just couldn’t get worse. He couldn’t outrun them, so it was best to just take it head-on. Relief and shock replaced the fear when Bill asked as sweetly as possible if he’d like to play with them. 

“Oh uhm… sure!” 

Bill nodded, “Well, c-come on th-then!” There was no malice in his voice, just a good-natured prod. Eddie loved this about Bill and would for life. He was great at talking with people. Eddie wouldn’t know that was called “charisma” until 7th grade. 

They walked around. Where to? Eddie didn’t know, but he trusted Bill to lead them to the right place. He always did. Ben stayed silent, until Bill properly introduced them.

“I’m B-B-Bill Denbrough, and t-this is E-Eddie Kasp-Kasp- K," Bill settled on, struggling with his last name. "We a-are f-friends. You c-can be f-friends with u-us too, if you’d l-like.” 

Bill and Eddie weren’t really liked by Bowers, but they weren’t picked on much. They held their own. Ben would fit in with them. They were losers, but they weren’t to each other. 

“Awesome. I’m Ben Hanscom. We just moved to Derry a few days ago… hey, I remember you guys! I saw you at lunch together,” Ben smiled, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. Eddie nods.

“Yeah, we’ve been watching you. We wanted to seehow cool you were before we talked to you,” Eddie says, then corrects himself when Bill shoots him a look. “Uh, not that you aren’t cool, but we aren’t cool either so...! Don’t worry. We didn’t want you to be one of the popular kids, y’know?” Ben doesn’t really say anything, just sniffs as if saying, “Yeah, I suck don’t I?”

Bill pats him on the shoulder. “D-don’t worry B-Ben, you’ll f-f-fit rig-ght in w-with us! We’ll ke-keep ya s-safe from He-Henry.” That sparks a reaction, because Ben’s eyes widen as wide as Eddie’s mom’s did when the doctors told her the medical bill for Eddie’s scrape. 

“You… aren’t friends with him, are you?” 

“N-No!” Bill said, shaking his head vigorously. Eddie joined in. They would never be friends with that bully. Ben didn’t say anything, and the bell rang right then. Time to go home. They waved at each other and promised to meet tomorrow for lunch, and then Bill and Eddie were off. Bill always rode Eddie back to his house with Silver, sometimes they walked around or saw a movie. Luckily, Sonia enjoyed Bill, except for his stutter. She liked his family though, so she trusted Bill. 

After that, the three were inseparable. And then Eddie met Richie. 

Shit went down in 5th grade, when Eddie met Richie. Well, he didn’t MEET Richie, he had always known him. They never spoke, unless for a class or any other weird forced incident. It was at the Barrens, a secure hangout location for Ben, Eddie, and Bill. They were arguing over which planks to use for a dam they were building. 

“Guys, I swear this wood would be better.” 

“Ben, you’re being an idiot. The wood from Bill’s dad is more stable and secure!” 

“Wow, okay Eddie. I’m the one planning this build in the first place,” Ben paused and took a breather. He hated to argue, especially with his friends. Calmly, he said, “We can’t use Zack’s planks because they are too short. They might be stronger, but we have a lot more of these other planks that are older and sturdier. They’re longer too. Just trust me on this, okay?” 

Eddie stomped his foot, and stamped out of the dam clearing area. He was angry because he knew Ben was right, and he hated being wrong! Damn him! Damn the dam! He ended up walking for a while, and didn’t realize how far he’d gone until he had no idea where he was. 

First he panicked. He’d never seen this area before, and he’d sworn he knew the Barrens like the palm of his hand. He didn’t recognize these trees, or bushes, or paths. In fact, there were no paths. Completely barren, just like the name of these woods. He circled around, until he realized the river was still nearby. Eddie sighed in relief - he could just follow it back. 

Then he heard voices. All previous relief soaked into the ground below him, as if sucked from the ground like he was water. Where were the roots? Yes, his feet. His feet were the roots, because they planted him to the ground and forced him to stay. The voices could be anyone. Police? Henry Bowers? His mother? Satan himself? 

But then the voices emerged from a bush in front of him, and three sets of eyes looked him up and down. He wanted to run. It was Richie Tozier, Stan Uris, and Beverly Marsh. 

“Oh, whassup Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie Tozier strolled over, slinging an arm around him. He grinned down at him, and Eddie just wanted to melt from the height difference. He hated being short. 

“Why, Mr. Edward Kaspbrak! Pleasure really, quite the pleasure,” Richie curtseyed for him then, along with shouting in a Southern belle voice. Beverly Marsh stepped up and joined him. Stan Uris hung back, looking embarrassed from his friends’ games.

“Uh…” Eddie stuttered, not really knowing what to say. He had expected Henry Bowers, not this bunch. There wasn’t much to say, so much was happening that he just laughed nervously. Might as well play along, right? “And to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Yourself, of course!” Richie replied, quick as ever. He pushed his glasses up for further effect, and Beverly broke out in laughter. Eddie laughed too, and so did Stan. Eventually, Eddie invited them to the dam and led them to their little build sight. Bill was surprised, and Ben’s face flushed a bright red. Eddie didn’t know why, and wouldn’t know until much later. 

They greeted each other, and it surprisingly wasn’t that awkward as they settled in. Richie said that he had been looking for a hangout spot for his friends, and he liked to take them to the Barrens sometimes. Then Bill invited them. Eddie felt jealous. Bill just met Richie. How did they know if they could trust each other? More importantly, why did Bill just adore Richie? He was just stupid and loud and annoying. 

Beverly, as it turns out, was much sweeter than Richie. But she still had that mischievous gleam in her eyes, sort of like Bill. They would be a great couple, Eddie couldn’t help but think. And Stan was quiet, but he got along with Ben and Eddie well. Eddie quite liked him. 

And then there was Richie. Eddie didn’t really know what to think at first. He always thought Richie was just an ignorant class clown, that didn’t care about his grades or school. As it turns out, Richie did better in school than him. He swore it. The class clown part was true, however. And the ignorance? Maybe not so false either. Eddie could tell Richie loved Stan and Bev the way Eddie loved Ben and Bill. Maybe they could all be friends someday. 

They spent all day building the dam, until Eddie realized he was way past his curfew of 6 p.m. Big Bill was his normal ride, but Bill said he had to run back too or his mom would kill him. Ben couldn’t take him. Richie volunteered before Bev and Stan could even get a word in. 

“C’mon Eddie, you can ride with ol’ Richie the… Random!” 

Eddie shook his head and sighed, “You are pretty random, Rich.” Richie agreed along with him and they eventually made it to Richie’s bike. It was smaller than Silver, but Eddie was sure he could fit on the back. He was right. 

Richie didn’t waste time taking him to Eddie’s place. When they pulled up the driveway, Richie told him he didn’t live that far from him, maybe just a mile or two. Go figure. 

“Goodnight Richie, maybe we can hang out again sometime soon.” 

Richie saluted. “Of course! See ya later Eds-” 

Eddie turned his back towards Richie, but right before they parted ways, he turned around once more. “Oh and Richie… don’t call me Eds.” 

“You got it, Eds,” Richie grinned, then laughed and biked away. Eddie watched him with wonder. That day had been weird… but he couldn’t say he didn’t have fun. Maybe Richie wasn’t so bad. 

Both groups collided into this weird little friend club they called the Losers Club, thanks to Richie. Sometimes they would all pitch in and get enough cash to go to the Aladdin together. Sometimes they all hung out separately, forming little alliances. Richie with Bill. Bev with Eddie. Stan with Ben. At first, Eddie loathed Richie for stealing Bill from him. But after a few months, Eddie began to realize that it wasn’t Richie he despised. He was jealous of Bill.

In 7th grade, Eddie and the Losers met a boy named Mike Hanlon. They faced Henry Bowers in a rock fight and somehow won Mike that way. In 8th grade, Bill got his first girlfriend. That was almost like a cue for the rest of the Losers to get a move on. To grow up a little.

Eddie didn’t know how to talk to girls. Well, he talked to Bev all the time, but that was a little different. He guessed that if he had to date any of them besides Bev, it’d be Greta Bowie. She was pleasing to look at, and most boys liked her. 

“You know Greta probably has someone else’s finger stuck in her,” Richie remarked one day in the clubhouse. It was just the two of them. Eddie flapped his comic book over to get a good look at the other scrawny kid. Richie was on the other side of him in the hammock with his legs tucked comfortably underneath Eddie’s. 

“Beep beep Richie.” 

“What- it’s the truth! She’s a nasty whore and everyone knows it.” 

Eddie raised his foot up and brought it down on Richie’s thigh. A warning kick. This time Richie dropped his comic book down and looked down at him through his bottle cap glasses. “You look like a mean librarian,” Eddie snickered, and Richie lurched forward with a bout of tickles. Eddie screamed and slithered in the hammock. Suddenly, they completely flipped over from Eddie’s squirming. They rolled out onto the ground and shook with laughter, both trying to tackle each other and wrestle the other into submission. 

At the end of their tussle, Eddie won by straddling Richie onto the ground. He tightened his legs around his waist, used one arm to pin Richie and the other to taunt Richie with his glasses. 

After failing miserably to steal his glasses back, Richie laid his head back in defeat with a huff of laughter. “This is the same position me and your mom were in last night.” Eddie blushed, then tilted over and gently set Richie’s glasses back on his face. 

“It’s ‘your mom and I’,” Eddie smiled, and leapt up. 

Eddie didn’t know it, but that was the day Richie Tozier fell in love with Eddie Kaspbrak. 

\------

“Oh come on Eds, it’ll be fun! We’ll all go to the carnival together.”

“No. Henry Bowers will probably be there and kick our asses.” 

“We’ll protect you Eds!” 

Why couldn’t Richie just leave him alone? Wasn’t it obvious that he really didn’t want to go? Richie was way too blind to see how dangerous it would be! Even if he did go, what happened if they saw Henry and got split up in a crowd? What happened if Henry caught one of them by themselves? There was years worth of fury bubbling in Bowers. Richie knew this, yet still wanted to go! 

“Eds?” 

Eddie shook his head. They were in the clubhouse again, all by their lonesome. It happened more often than Eddie realized. Time with Richie always flew by. “Richie, I can’t. What happens if we get split up? There’ll be so many people there.”

Richie used the one thing he had left. “What about Greta Bowie?” Ouch. Eddie’s eyes averted to the ground, panic rising in his chest. What if she was there? What if that was his chance to ask her to the dance? 

“Oh…umm… okay. Fine! You win. I’ll go,” Eddie admitted, looking back at Richie’s endless voids behind those glasses. Eddie always wondered what was on his mind. Was it something serious, or just as stupid as he acted? And… did he see a little hurt in those eyes? 

It vanished almost instantly, so fast that Eddie didn’t even have time to comprehend it. Richie hopped up and rubbed his hands together. “Aw yeah! Eds is gonna get himself a broad.” 

Eddie didn’t know it, but that was the day Richie Tozier accepted he’d never have a chance with Eddie.

\------

It’s day one of the carnival. All day at school Eddie can’t stop thinking about it. What should he even wear? All he had were shorts and dumb t-shirts or polo shirts. Luckily they had some time beforehand, so Eddie planned on asking Bev to help him.

He doesn’t have time to ask until science class. He, Bev, and Stan all sit at the same table. 

Eddie scribbles a quick note onto his class notes, rips it, then hands it to Bev under the desk. It doesn’t take her long to reply. In fact, Eddie doesn’t even see her write her response. She must do this often. She passes it back and looks at him with humor, a sort of humor that says “I know something that you don’t.” Swallowing back fear, Eddie opens the note and is relieved when she says yes. When he looks back up, all he can see is Stan’s suspicious eyes watching them. 

Later that evening, Bev just rides back with Eddie to his house. Now he was old enough to own his own bike. They hop off at Eddie’s front yard and sneak inside. 

“Eddie?!”

“Yes ma?” 

“I left you some money on your bed. Please do not ride anything dangerous… and stay with your friends.”

“Yes ma.” 

Once they’re inside, Bev collapses onto his bed with laughter. “She’s a handful Eddie, you know.” 

Eddie sighs and sits next to her, “I know.” 

As soon as she relaxes, Bev is right on her feet again. She claps her hands together. “Now! Let’s see what we have to work with here,” Beverly purrs, spinning around to gander inside his closet. Not much is in there, and it’s only 6x3 feet large.

Everything in there is right where it should be, with his pants and shirts hung neatly on clothing racks. His shoes orderly lined the floor of the closet. Eddie imagined that Richie’s room was the polar opposite. 

“You should have asked Mike for help, or Stan. I’m a disaster with clothes,” Bev calls from the closet. She’s right. Eddie didn’t even think about them, he just assumed that Beverly knew what was best just because she was a girl. He shouldn’t really stereotype like that. He should’ve known better because Beverly is just as much of a boy as the rest of them.

“I know,” Eddie groaned, flopping over. “Just find something I can wear to impress Greta.” 

Beverly starts to hum a tune, and Eddie gets lost in her voice. He just wants to sleep here and not even worry about the stupid carnival. He was so exhausted just from worrying all day about it. Clothes are tossed in front of his nose to startle him awake. Eddie sits up and groans again. Beverly crosses her arms, “Why are you even going Eddie? I don’t mean to sound rude, but you look exhausted Eds. Stay here. We can go tomorrow night.” 

Eddie shook his head and studied the clothes. She picked a light blue polo shirt, cropped white denim jeans, a brown belt, and leather dress shoes. “Jeez Bev, I’m not going to the dance.” Beverly rolled her eyes and threw her arms up.

“Eddie! That’s exactly my point! It’s just a carnival. It isn’t even guaranteed that she’ll be there. Just wear what you have on now, it’s perfectly fine. That’s what I’m gonna do,” Beverly said, her voice then softened. “Plus Eddie… you don’t realize that there are other people you could go with. Why do you like Greta, of all people?” 

Embarrassment flushed his cheeks. Not because of Greta. But because Beverly was right, his outfit didn’t even matter really. Greta wouldn’t go out with him, not in any universe would she do that. Eddie pocketed his money and stood up. “You’re right. Greta doesn’t care. Plus…” Eddie struggled to put this together into words, “Plus, I don’t really like her. I just thought I should since Bill has a girlfriend and everyone else has crushes.”

Beverly hugged him and took him completely by surprise. Instead of standing there like an idiot, he patted her back as thanks. Eddie never really thought about it before, or even considered that he didn’t truly like Greta. This was all a dumb idea, the whole liking someone thing. Beverly told him all about it on the way to the carnival, saying that Bill didn’t even like his girlfriend. Eddie wondered how she knew. 

They pedaled to Derry Town Square down familiar roads, the same roads Eddie had lived on all his life. Hopefully not for forever. He wanted to live in New York someday, just to get away from his mother. He’s talked about it before with Richie. The difference between them is that Eddie is running from something, all of his demons and his mother. Richie is running towards something, something great.

They finally pulled in next to the huge lumberjack, where the rest of them were waiting. They were playing a game of “ninja.” Richie looked up when they pulled in. “Oh hey guys! We’re just gonna-” Richie shouted, instantly cut off by Stan smacking his arm. “Oh, fuck you Staniel!” 

Everyone laughed and Eddie shook his head with a smile. Good old Richie. Eddie didn’t know what he’d do without him. He’d miss out on all the mom jokes and comic books. Heck, Eddie didn’t know what it’d be like without any of the Losers. He’d be tied back at home all the time with his mother, most likely. Eddie shuddered at the thought and just tried to focus on the moment, even though his stomach was queasy with unease. 

Richie joined him and Bev as they waited on the round to finish. Eddie didn’t really have something clever to say, so he waited on Richie to. But Richie remained silent. His eyes were the same empty, dark void. It described Richie perfectly. The awkward childish essence still painted the outside of Richie, but on the inside… well, who knows what’s on the inside? Nobody except for Richie himself. 

Richie was probably just angry about losing ninja. 

The Losers all paired up and paid for their tickets. Beverly never paid for her own things, but all the Losers were happy to pitch in and support her. It wasn’t her fault anyway, that her dad was a psychopath. Mr. Marsh always creeped around the corners at Derry Middle, like a frightening shadow controlling them all. It unsettled everybody. Eddie couldn’t imagine living with him. 

They all decided to check everything out first as a group, split, and then reconvene for one final ride. Mike, Bill, and Richie outvoted everyone with the ferris wheel, so it was decided. If Bill’s girlfriend wasn’t there (as it turns out her name is Emily) they would have split unevenly, so it all worked out in the end. Beverly with Mike, Bill with Emily, Ben with Stan, and Richie with Eddie. Naturally. 

Over the years, Bill understood that Richie was Eddie’s territory. It was somewhat obvious, anyway. Eddie naturally drew near Richie now like a magnet. 

“So, where to first Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie bounced beside him, and Eddie could quite literally imagine Richie exploding from excitement. Richie’s own happiness brought Eddie solace and comfort. 

“Hmm... how about the teacups?” 

Richie turned to face him, his hair and eyes as crazy as ever. “That’s a baby ride, Eds!” 

“W-well- I thought we would just start out easy first,” Eddie said, tilting his head a little. He prayed that Richie wouldn’t dare drag him along to anything too wild. Luckily, his prayers were answered. 

“Alrighty my good fellow! Let’s plunge into the cups of tea,” Richie shouted and bounced to the ride. Eddie reluctantly followed. 

10 more rides and two funnel cakes later, they were ready for the final stretch. The ferris wheel. Eddie never liked ferris wheels, because of his fear of falling and because of how slow they were. He feared getting abandoned on them as well. So now he can’t help but feel daunted as he stands with the rest of the Losers in line, staring up at the monstrous attraction. Of course, it isn’t as monstrous as Eddie describes, but it’s still a decent 150 feet tall or so. 

Ben and Stan are the last to show. “No way am I getting on that thing,” Stan mutters. Richie immediately turns on him. 

“Oh come on, Stannie! It won’t be too bad. Good ol’ Haystack here will keep you company, isn’t that right Ben?” Ben nods along.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine Stan. I promise. You can keep your eyes closed the whole time too.” 

That was actually pretty solid advice. Okay. He can do this. The last cabin is emptied, and their group is right at the front of the line. It’s two to a cabin, and Richie and Eddie file into theirs after Bev and Mike. The worst thing about being at the front of the line is waiting on everyone else. Eddie holds his breath each time another cabin is filled, and eventually can’t take it. He takes a puff of his inhaler. 

Richie’s watching him. And before Eddie knows it, his hands are filled with something warm after his inhaler is pocketed. Something warm and comforting. Richie is holding his hands. “Deep breaths Eds,” he smiles, “I’m really proud of you for coming with us. I know I practically begged you, but it still took balls to do it.” Richie watches him for a moment, and Eddie is just speechless. He’s about to say something, when Richie speaks again.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t run into Greta tonight.” There was a disappointed undertone there, most likely because he wanted to be his wingman. Eddie shook his head and inhaled a deep breath.

“Uh… about that Richie-” Richie perked up at this, “I don’t actually like her.” Eddie waited for his response with baited breath. What else was Richie supposed to say? Congratulate him? Feel bad for him? This whole thing was just so dumb to admit. The situation was just weird. But Richie was his best friend, so he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why Richie didn’t say anything. “Richie-”

“Oh, sorry!” Richie smiled and shook himself out of it. “I’m sorry about that. So uh… who do you like?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Oh cool. I don’t like anybody either. Well, except for you my Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie cheered, squeezing his hands. Eddie just smiled back weakly. This night was a success, but felt like a mess all at the same time. Something just felt wrong. 

The entire ride, Eddie had even forgotten he was there. He missed the warmth of Richie’s hands when it was all over. Luckily though, they were the first out. He wouldn’t have to wait at the top for everyone to exit. They waited for the rest of the Losers by a hotdog booth. Unfortunately for Bill, Emily, Beverly, and Mike, they would be the last ones out. 

“What’s up, fairies?” A voice suddenly boomed right beside Eddie. Oh no. They had checked everywhere. He had kept a look-out all night. And when he looked away for one second, the snake had slithered into the garden. 

Henry Bowers strolled in front of Richie and Eddie, a smug look on his face and the rest of his ugly friends. 

Eddie didn’t know it, but that day Richie Tozier would save his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here we are! i tried to make this chapter longer than the first one. i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment and contact me at @_papriika on instagram. love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi again :-) did you like that nice little cliffhanger? leave your thoughts in the comments! i'd love to read some. i don't really have a lot of plans for this, so lmk if you'd like a complete series! contact me at @_papriika on insta, and maybe check out my other stuff if you enjoyed this one. love you!!~~


End file.
